


Date Night

by BoxFullofCats



Series: The Firsts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Hook's inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asked, and he planned it. Sort of. (s4x04)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by this [gif set](http://boxfullofcats.tumblr.com/post/111236691465/keepcalmwearetimeless-captain-swan-all-the).

Killian was determined to have things go smoothly on their date. He wanted to show Emma that he was a much different man than when they first met in that tavern. Or was it the first time _he_ met her? Time travel made things confusing.

Though it did explain that small voice in his head when he saw her after being pulled from under corpses.

And when they kissed her in Neverland.

He had tracked down Gold, got his hand back. It felt good to have two hands again. It would feel really good at the end of the date to hold her with two hands.

With very little help, and his left hand back, he made reservations at the only restaurant in town that wasn't Granny’s. He found clothes a little more suited to this world and bought a rose. He may or may not have practiced what he’d say when saw her. (It was unneeded as she completely stole his breath away.)

With a firm knock on her door that night, he was sure everything was going to go perfectly.

Until it . . . didn't.


End file.
